


Лучший подарок

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: написано по заявке «Геллерт и ниффлерята»





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> флафф, драма, намеки на грядущий дабкон

— Я что-то не понял, — Альбус медленно обошел вокруг возлежащего на ниффлерах Геллерта. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я? — Геллерт смотрел на него взглядом глубоко оскорбленного василиска. — Они сами меня принесли!

— Как подарок? — Альбус удобно устроился на любимом рабочем столе.

— Как лучший в мире подарок, — Геллерт пролевитировал к нему и сел рядом. — Ты же мне рад?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Нет, — Геллерт склонился к самому уху Альбуса. — Ты меня обожаешь.


End file.
